conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Coalition War on Libya (FW)
The UN Coalition No Fly Zone was established on March 19, 2011 following the civil war crisis in Libya. It is currently operated by a coalition of several nations, following UN Security Council Resolution 1973, which allowed a United Nations led No Fly Zone against Libya. Libyan Civil War The 2011 Libyan uprising began as a series of protests and confrontations beginning February 15, 2011 in the North African state of Libya against Muammar Gaddafi's 42-year rule with protesters calling for his ousting and for immediate democratic elections. By the end of February, it had escalated into an armed conflict with rebels controlling Benghazi and other cities in much of the eastern part of the country, Gaddafi controlling Tripoli in the west with fighting and casualties fast-approaching the scale of a civil war. In early March, Gaddafi's forces, greatly outnumbering and out-powering the rebel ranks, rallied and were victorious at several coastal cities including Brega, Ra's Lanuf and Bin Jawad, then, coerced by international pressure, declaring a cease-fire on March 18, though they continued to bomb and shell Misurata and on March 19 began an attack on Benghazi. Hours after Gaddafi's unilateral cease-fire declaration, The United Nations endorsed multinational military intervention against Gaddafi. Coalition War A series of nations have strongly condemned Gaddafi's use of force against civilians during the early protests and have continued to be critical of Gaddafi as the conflict escalated. The United States, Canada, the Union of Everett, East Asian Federation, Australia, the United Kingdom, France, Germany, Grand Yarphese Republic, USSR, and the majority of OIS members have all imposed sanctions on Gaddafi, many including travel bans on the longtime leader, members of his family, and top officials in his government. The United Nations Security Council passed an initial resolution freezing the assets of Gaddafi and ten members of his inner circle and restricting their travel. The resolution also referred the regime in Tripoli to the International Criminal Court for investigation. On March 10th, France recognized the National Transitional Council as the official government of Libya. On March 17th, a further resolution was announced which authorized member states to enforce a no-fly zone over Libya and "to take all necessary measures... to protect civilians and civilian populated areas under threat of attack in the Libyan Arab Jamahiriya, including Benghazi, while excluding an occupation force", as well as a ceasefire between pro- and anti-Gaddafi forces. On March 19th, France and the United Kingdom officially announced their military intervention and leadership of the United Nations Coalition with Operation Ellamy and Opération Harmattan. On the same day, British and French jets began flying over Libya and attacking Libyan military vehicles, while American and British Tomahawk missiles and Storm Shadow missiles were launched at key Libyan targets. Timeline March *Israel calls for international response to Libya's killing of protesters. *Two Libyan fighters are shot down by unidentified aircraft following an air strike against civilians. A Libyan attack helicopter is also struck over the city of Banghazi. *OIS sends a peacekeeping mission to raise awareness and foster an immediate democratic election to impeach Muammar al-Gaddafi. Meanwhile, thousands of OIS troops disguised as protestors push along protests, despite widespread opposition, arguing that Libyan sovereignty is illegally violated. *Defying OIS pressure, Libyan President Gadhafi orders the Libyan military to pass out weapons to gangs of pro-regime supporters to terrorize protesters. *United Nations Security Council imposes sanctions against Libya and forwards the case to the International Criminal Court. *OIS suspends membership for Libya, and places sanctions. *The Federation Air Forces' 1st Wide Area Response Division is forward deployed to the Mediterranean, to prepare for possible enforcement of a no-fly zone over Libya. *UN Security Council approves Libyan No-Fly Zone. *Everetti PDS satellites target known Libyan air defenses and open fire to clear the way and secure airspace for UN air patrols. *With the recent artillery strikes on Benina International Airport in Benghazi where two United States Air Force squads are based, the United States wars Libya to "...not so much as aim in the direction of the airport again..." "...in doing so will be met with full retaliation." *Colonel Moammar Gadhafi announces an immediate cease-fire and halt of all military operations in Libya, after the UN Security Council authorizes a no-fly zone over Libya. *EVNS Mercy docks in Benghazi to provide medical assistance to hospitals. *Libyan pro-Gadhafi forces disregard the UN No Fly Zone and commense an attack on Benghazi. *Everetti fighters commense operations over Libya to enforce the No Fly Zone along with French air forces. *EVS Quincy Massachusetts class Battleship battle group arrives off the coast of Libya and begins operations against ground targets and missile attacks against Tripoli. Everetti fighters push into airspace over pro-Gadhafi held regions to take out vital airbases and supplies. *The East Asian Federation's African and Northern Air Forces are deployed from Tunisia and the United African Hegemony to do rapid patrols over northern Libyan airspace. Bombers attack anti-aircraft targets on the ground, while fighters commence zone-denial missions around Libyan military airfields. *Union of Everett targets Moammar Gadhafi's compound in Tripoli with a GFW airstrike, leveling the complex. Gadhafi's death is unconfirmed. *Following an international incident at a hotel in Tripoli containing journalists, Everetti fighters drop GFW weapons against a Libyan military base. 1 **Violent fire fight at a Libyan prison between pro-Gadhafi soldiers and unidentified forces occurs near Tripoli. Over two dozen Libyan soldiers are killed and the woman arrested for claiming to be raped is missing. *Rebel forces in Misrata call for military support from UN forces, claiming massacres are taking place. 2 *Union of Everett negotiates with Libyan opposition rebels to provide weapons and vehicles. April *Everetti transport EVS San Juan deploys reserve M60 Patton tanks, humvees and howitzers and cache of assault weapons, ammunition and combat body armor for rebel opposition fighters which will remain in Libya until the end of the war. June *Everetti Militant Forces deploy via helicopter into Mitiga International Airport in Tripoli to secure the landing strips for Everetti aerial troop transports and cargo flights to land. *''EVS Lima'' amphibious carrier is deployed to the coast, deploying Marines and ground vehicles into the airport. *7 ships of Europa's Royal Navy Mediterranean Fleet, including NR Giuseppe Garibaldi head towards Libya. Category:FW Storage